


Boyfriends with benefits

by FatimaAlegra, WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021
Summary: — Подумай об этом, — говорит Имс Артуру. — Это бесплатный уход за кожей. — При этом он имеет наглость выглядеть довольным собой.Артур смотрит на Имса, у которого дерзкая ухмылка и наглые глаза, и Артур почти желает, чтобы кто-нибудь вошёл прямо сейчас, и этот разговор мог бы закончиться.— Имс, твоя сперма на моём лице — это не уход за кожей.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты 4 LVL WTF Nolan Brothers 2021





	Boyfriends with benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [boyfriends with benefits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421613) by [strawberriez8800](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriez8800/pseuds/strawberriez8800). 



— Артур, — повторяет Имс в четвертый раз.

Артур, конечно же, в четвертый раз игнорирует его, сидя за своим столом, потому что они в офисе, и в любой момент кто-то может войти и получить наглядные доказательства того, почему служебные романы — ужасная идея.

(Не то чтобы это хоть кого-то когда-то останавливало, особенно Имса и Артура).

— Подумай об этом, — продолжает Имс. — Это бесплатный уход за кожей. — Подлец при этом имеет наглость звучать довольным собой.

Артур поворачивается на стуле, пока не оказывается перед Имсом. Он пристально смотрит на Имса, у которого дерзкая ухмылка и наглые глаза, и Артур почти желает, чтобы кто-нибудь вошёл прямо сейчас, чтобы этот разговор, блять, закончился.

— Имс, твоя сперма на моем лице — это не уход за кожей.

— Пупсик, от того, чем ты кормишь меня в последние два года, я полностью уверен в своём производстве…

Ариадна возвращается с обещанной китайской едой на вынос, и, слава богу, Имс тут же затыкается. Артур возвращает своё лицо в нейтральное выражение, чтобы жалкий ужас, смешанный с внезапным возбуждением, случайно на нём не отразился, и спешно переключает своё внимание на аромат жаркого.

Однако Имса уже не остановить, и Артур почти сразу получает сообщение на свой телефон.

[Имс, 1:31 PM]: Услуга за услугу, любимый. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

[Артур, 1:32 PM]: Чего я хочу: 1) Мои глаза подальше от твоей спермы, потому что я не хочу ослепнуть. 2) Никаких посторонних веществ на моём лице, если они не были получены в лаборатории. Мне нравится моя кожа такой, какая она есть.

[Имс, 1:32 PM] 1) Если бы моя сперма могла кого-то ослепить, я бы знал об этом и 2) Мне больно от того, что ты считаешь меня посторонним веществом. Кроме того, я люблю тебя, идеальная у тебя кожа или нет.

Артур со своего места встречается взглядом с Имсом и одними губами произносит «это нечестно». На что Имс только посылает ему воздушный поцелуй.

— Ребята, — слегка возмущённо говорит Ариадна, открывая свой контейнер с едой на вынос со своего стола рядом с Артуром. — Я вообще-то здесь.

Имс и Артур возвращаются к работе.

В темноте их гостиной экран ноутбука на коленях у Артура светится тусклым бело-голубым светом. Он читает статью о нетрадиционных процедурах по уходу за лицом, когда Имс, только что принявший душ, садится на диван рядом с ним. От Имса пахнет черным орехом и кедром, как слабый приятный сон, и Артур инстинктивно наклоняется к нему.

— Белок в семенной жидкости полезен для кожи, бла-бла, — читает Имс с ноутбука Артура. — Видишь, этот секс-гуру согласен.

— Ты упускаешь ту часть, где говорится, что белка недостаточно, чтобы это имело хоть какой-то эффект, — говорит Артур поучительным тоном, и делает это нарочно, но, честно говоря, его не особенно заботят преимущества для кожи, если нет побочных эффектов. До сих пор не было зафиксировано никакой связи между эякулятом на лице и появлением прыщей, и это хорошее начало.

Имс притягивает Артура ближе к себе, когда он смотрит на экран.

— Что такое гиперчувствительность к белкам семенной плазмы?

— Аллергия на сперму, — просто отвечает Артур, а потом слегка посмеивается. — Представь, у меня могла бы быть на тебя аллергия.

— Это было бы просто ужасно, — Имс нежно целует Артура в висок. — Где бы ты взял столько эпинефрина?

Артур, вопреки самому себе, закатывает глаза.

— Ты не настолько неотразим, хочу тебе сказать.

Приподнимая Артура за подбородок, Имс целует его в губы, нежно и уверенно, будто желая доказать, что Артур ошибался.

— Я сопротивляюсь, — лжет Артур, улыбаясь ему в губы.

На вкус Имс похож на мятную зубную пасту, которой они оба пользуются, на что-то, с чем Артур научился жить и забыл, как жить без этого. Имс мычит в рот Артуру, пока они целуются, и Артур впитывает в себя это урчание блаженства и прижимает к себе, потому что нет ничего более близкого к дому, чем Имс. Он расслабляется в тепле Имса, и вскоре рассеянно убирает свой ноутбук, забирается на колени Имса и садится на него верхом.

Имс смотрит на него с полуулыбкой.

— Не такой неотразимый, ты говорил?

Он обхватывает лицо Имса обеими руками, его щетина, которой он касается ладонями, шершавая и приятная.

— Заткнись, — тихим голосом говорит ему Артур, таким тоном, словно это означает «я люблю тебя больше чем кто-либо», и накрывает губы Имса своими.

Руки Имса соскальзывают с лопаток Артура, исследуя их, пока не упираются ему в бедра, устойчивые от чувства обладания, от которого у него покалывает пальцы ног. Артур прижимается к Имсу, чувствуя его вожделение и от того, как Имс углубляет их поцелуй, и того, как его член шевелится под его штанами, искушая и подталкивая к пропасти. Артур отстраняется достаточно ненадолго, чтобы спросить: «Все еще хочешь кончить на меня?», снова наклоняется к Имсу, прокладывает путь вдоль его горла, одурманенный жадностью, берет и забирает всё, что ему предлагают.

— Ммм, — произносит Имс. Артур губами чувствует звуковую вибрацию на коже. — Это излишне спрашивать, милый.

— Хорошо, — говорит Артур, оставляя это слово клеймом рядом с жилкой, по которой проходит пульс Имса. — Я хочу этого.

Остановившись, Имс разглядывает Артура, его глаза светятся смесью беспокойства и желания.

— Ты в этом уверен?

— Имс, я сосал твой член двадцатью разными способами и трахал тебя в два раза больше. Всё в порядке.

Подняв бровь, Имс спрашивает с восторгом:

— Ты что, ведёшь счёт нашей сексуальной жизни в чёртовой таблице?

— Нет, но теперь, когда ты упомянул об этом, это кажется вполне себе хорошей идеей, — говорит Артур, подразнивая, и в то же время не отметая такую мысль.

Имс издаёт тихий смех, ленивый и исходящий из груди, и снова притягивает Артура к себе.

— Ну, тогда хорошо, что у электронных таблиц нет предела, не так ли?

**Author's Note:**

> Эпинефрин (адреналин) — это лекарство, используемое в экстренных случаях для лечения тяжелых аллергических реакций (более известное под торговой маркой EpiPen).


End file.
